Starlit Altar
Overview is the sixth area of Solenia. Stage 1 Recommended Level: 63 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 5:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: 8738 Gold Reward: 1073 Enemies: *Death Drops: *Gold Box 100 *Gold Box 150 *Dull Red Gem *Normal Black Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *? Stage 2 Recommended Level: 64 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 5:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: 8684 Gold Reward: 1073 Enemies: *Death *Hades Drops: *Recovery Potion (S) *Death Roulette *Normal Red Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *Soul (LV 30) Stage 3 (Elite) Recommended Level: 64 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 6:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: ? Gold Reward: 1258 Enemies: *Death *Hades *Deva Drops: *Gold Box 100 *Gold Box 150 *Dull Purple Gem *Recovery Pill (XL) *Normal Blue Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *? Stage 4 Recommended Level: 64 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 5:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: 9877 Gold Reward: 1221 Enemies: *Death *Hades Drops: *Gold Box 100 *Gold Box 150 *Recovery Pill (XL) *Recovery Potion (L) Capturable Mercenaries: *? Stage 5 Recommended Level: 64 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 5:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: ? Gold Reward: 1184 Enemies: *Death *Hades *Mist Dragon Drops: *Recovery Potion (S) *Recovery Pill (XL) *Gold Box 100 *Normal Green Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *? Stage 6 (Elite) Recommended Level: 65 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 6:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: Gold Reward: Enemies: *Death *Hades *Mist Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Black Lucia Drops: *Normal Purple Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *? Stage 7 Recommended Level: 65 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 5:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: 7621 Gold Reward: 1036 Enemies: *Hades *Mist Dragon Drops: *Recovery Pill (L) *Recovery Pill (XL) *Recovery Potion (S) *Gold Box 100 *Soulstone Fragment *Death Roulette *Normal Black Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *? Stage 8 Recommended Level: 65 Required AP: 13 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 5:20 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: 8725 Gold Reward: 1184 - 1221 Enemies: *Hades *Mist Dragon Drops: *Gold Box 100 *Gold Box 150 *Soulstone Fragment *Mana Potion (S) *Normal Red Gem Capturable Mercenaries: *? Boss Stage Recommended Level: 66 Required AP: 20 Wave(s): 4 Clear Time: 6:40 Required Item(s): None Hero EXP: 13431 Gold Reward: 1517 - 1591 Enemies: *Hades *Mist Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Deva *King Stenius *Black Lucia Drops: *Star Fragment 1 (x10) (First Completion Only) *Death Roulette *Dull Purple Gem *Gold Box 100 *Gold Box 150 *Recovery Potion (S) *Mana Potion (S) Capturable Mercenaries: *Black Lucia (LV 30) Tips *'Hades': **Hades' passive (Mark of Pain) inflicts damage to your team whenever it dies. **If your team is killing the Hades' too fast, consider taking out one Hades at a time and heal up after the damage. **Make sure you bring in heal and res battle items to stay alive. Secret Stage Recommended Level: 66 Required AP: 0 Wave(s): 1 Clear Time: 2:20 Required Item(s): Honor Medal x4 Hero EXP: 3564 Gold Reward: 594 Terrain Effects: *Special: ATK +100% / MOV +100% Weather Effect: Enemies: *Momoco Drops: *Voucher (First Completion Only) *Random Star Box (First Completion Only) Capturable Mercenaries: *? Category:Solenia Battlefields